youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LiaMarieJohnson
Lia Marie Johnson (born November 23,1996 so her birth sign is saggitarius) is a YouTube vlogger, actress and musician, most known for her role on TheFineBros' series Kids/Teens React. She was born in Wahiawa, Hawaii and now resides in San Diego, California. liamariejohnson Lia started her own channel on December 17, 2007. The first 6 videos on this channel were talent show videos, uploaded by her mother. Two years later she started doing videos that she wanted to do, which included vlogs, singing videos and more recently, behind the scenes videos. She recently reached 200 thousand subscribers and has over 17 million video views. TheFineBros Lia first appeared on TheFineBros' channel in 2008, as Piper Palin, in their sketch “Sarah Palin Family Meeting”. In 2010, at age 13, Lia appeared in the first episode of TheFineBros' hit series “Kids React”. Kids React was her very first viral video and it was these videos that brought attention to herself and her own channel. On August, 2011, it was announced that Lia would be “graduating” from Kids React and moving over to TheFineBros' new series, “Teens React”. Her last appearance on Kids React was “Kids React to Minecraft” on November 13th, 2011. She appeared on Teens React four days later and has gone on to appear in all but two episodes. MyMusicShow Lia's character, Rayna, first appeared on the show in episode #7 “Secret Lives”. In this episode, it was revealed that she is the daughter of Metal, much to the surprise of the rest of the staff. The following episode, “Dual Mysteries!”, which featured Rayna in the thumbnail, is the most viewed episode, after episode #1, with over 700,000 views. Rayna has since become a regular visitor at the MyMusic office, appearing in numerous episodes of the main show, The Mosh, MyMusic News, and MyMusic Live. AwesomenessTV Lia first appeared on this channel, on July 2nd, 2012, in the sketch “Slumber Party Blast”, alongside Coco Jones and Macbarbie07. Later in July, Lia starred in her own series for AwesomenessTV, titled Terry The Tomboy. In these sketches, Lia plays Terry The Tomboy, aka lovesdirt96, a tomboy/hillbilly/”Hey y'all” type of girl. Terry The Tomboy Finding Cody On September 18th, Lia starred alongside Gatlin Green, in YouTube's first ever choose your own adventure film. The film follows Lucy (Gatlin), as she and her friend Lilly (Lia), two of Cody Simpson's biggest fans, find Cody at a sold out concert at the House of Blues in Anaheim, CA. The film uses YouTube annotations to allow interaction and is split up into 31 videos, featuring 14 unique endings. WoggleBox :See also: Spirits On 12 September 2012, WoggleBox announced that Lia would star in their new teen horror/mystery web series, "Spirits".https://twitter.com/WoggleBox/status/245933892434026496 The first season premiered on 25 October 2012 and is set to consist of six episodes. The series follows Kaelyn Farrow (Lia) as she fights against the forces of hell while trying to prove to her friends and family that she isn't insane. External Links * YouTube * Twitter * FaceBook Fan Page * IMDB Page * Last.fm Artist Page Videos